1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally to forecasting the solar power output of a photovoltaics plant, and more particularly to forecasting the solar power output of a photovoltaics plant by combining multiple trending models.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Integration of solar power into power grids has been receiving increasing interest in the energy industry, primarily because production of solar energy in some regions have a levelized cost of energy (LCoE) advantage as compared to traditional fossil energy. However, forecasting the solar power output of a photovoltaics (PV) plant is challenging, because solar power is subject to many uncertain environment and weather factors. For example, solar power generated on a sunny day can be quite different from that on a cloudy day. Therefore, improving accuracy in forecasting is of great importance for managing a power grid that includes solar power.